Shiki
by candygood1
Summary: Having an overprotective brother was hard for Shiki and more so when he was the genin prodigy Orochimaru but she loved him nonetheless. He was her best friend and only family until she met Uchiha Fugaku. FugakuxOC Orochimaru's younger sister. 2 YEAR HIATUS


**Shiki**

 **A/N**

 **This is really just something I came up with while I'm having writer block with my other fics. Might not regularly update and may have serious grammar problems. Also I don't really know what a mary sue is so if my OC happens to be one please tell me cause i seriously have no clue about mary sues and greys**

 **Other than that just please enjoy it and stick with me till the end ^^**

 **Also couldn't find the exact time Orochimaru's parents died so just set it to when Orochimaru was 9.**

 **Chapter One**

 **Uchiha Fugaku**

When our parents died I was only a year old. I didn't understand death and just why my brother said they wouldn't be coming back…Back then all I knew was my brother was sad and being the only one who could I comforted him…

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _"Onii-chan…it's okay to cry. Shiki doesn't mind. Shiki's always going to be here for onii-chan." I said toddling over to my brother who hesitantly picked me up in his arms._

 _"Ah…arigatto imouto-chan…." He said, barely whispering those words as my shoulder suddenly became damp. Saying nothing I started to pat him gently on his back as mother had done to me when I was sad._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

After our parents' death I noticed my brother grew very overprotective of me. Even as I unlocked my chakra he didn't want me to become a ninja. I managed to get Hiruzen to train me for a while but when my brother found out I had to stop. It was only after Hiruzen helped me talk him into sending me into academy that I was allowed to start training again. I was 5 at the time and younger than the others in my class who were mostly 7~8

"Onii-chan don't look so sad…today's supposed to be a happy day." I said trying to get my brother to smile. I managed to get him crack a small smile but it soon fades. It's when I start to pout that he finally chuckles slightly.

"Gomen, it's just I'm worried." He said ruffling my hair. "Don't get into trouble and have good time. I'll be

When it was my turn I stood up and smiled. "My name is Shiki, pleased to meet you." With my sharp ears I'm able to hear a few whispers as I sat down.

 _"She's so cute~"_

 _"Maybe she's looking for a boyfriend."_

 _"I bet she's going to be another Uchiha fangirl."_

I had heard about the famous Uchiha fangirls and felt sorry for the boy who flinched at the worry of another one. Using Kami, my pet snake, I send him a note saying;

 _Don't worry. I have enough handsome admirers to know how you feel._

He frowns as he first sees the note but then as he reads it he cracks a small smile and writes a reply;

 _I guess we're comrades then. Meet me in the tree just outside the academy at lunch break. The fangirls/boy never go there._

He turns his head around to me for my answer and smiling I nod.

The lessons pass by quickly and I'm fairly bored as I've already gone through all this with my brother. The Uchiha also seemed to think the same thing. I almost jump up with joy when the teacher called for lunch.

I grab my bento as quickly as I can before rushing to the meeting place. The Uchiha was a bit late but seeing his frown and the dirt all over his baggy clothes I knew he'd been mobbed by his fangirls.

"Are you okay?" I ask holding out my handkerchief.

"I'm fine. Thank you…" He said taking my handkerchief and using it to wipe off the dirt while fixing his clothes. When he finished we both opened our bentos. We talk about things like training and our family. I found out he was Uchiha Fugaku the heir to the Uchiha clan and that he was already learning the graduation class's jutsus. Likewise I told him about my brother and that I'm already learning B-rank jutsu with Hiruzen. His eyes grew quite wide as he learnt this and nudged me to teach him a few. Our little lunch break end with me promising to teach him a few jutsus while him promising to train with me after school.

When it was time to go home the teacher told me and Fugaku to stay behind for something. We were chatting again when the teacher came back with both my brother and someone by Fugaku's reaction his father.

"Onii-chan?" I ask walking over to him.

His face is stern and worried something I never seen before.

He keeps me on his lap the whole time the teacher explains to me and Fugaku that he wants us to move up a few classes.

"While distracted I found I had accidently given these two the upper class worksheets and upon realizing I was about to give them the proper ones when I saw that both of them had already finished with full marks."

My brother's grasp tightens on my hand whilst Fugaku and his father's faces are full of pride.

"I've talked with the other teachers and the Hokage who agrees that on the condition that both guardians agree that these two will be allowed to enter the graduating class."

Fugaku's father is the first to talk. "I agree." His face is in a prideful smirk.

My brother on the other hand looks torn. He looks at me sadly as he asks, "Is this what you want?"

I think for a few minutes and look to Fugaku who nods at me.

 _Since Fugaku is going it should be okay right?_

"I want to…" was my reply.

Sighing my brother turns to the teacher. "I agree also."

The teacher is beaming. "Wonderful. Fugaku-kun, Shiki-chan you two will be moved up to the graduating class tomorrow. I'll have a student show you to your class tomorrow."

With that he leave the classroom and we all leave the academy. Fugaku and I say our goodbyes before parting ways.


End file.
